Within the last few years new non-conventional types of paint products having dimensional stability based on ion-bonding were developed. These new products, called Solid Paints, differed considerably from conventional paints of the prior art in that unique gel properties resulted from cross-linking of certain reactive polymers with "ion clusters" having polar molecule components. Such Solid Paints having non-volatile contents on the order of 40-85 weight-percent and gel strengths on the order of 75-175 mm of penetration as measured by a Universal Penetrometer are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,849; 3,994,848 and 4,078,116.
Because of the unusual properties of these solid (gel) paints, conventional application tools were not useful. A need thus arose for a suitable container to house the new solid paint product which would allow the convenient application of these coatings to various substrates. This invention relates to a rectangular container/applicator package for dimensionally stable solid paints and related materials having high gel strengths. Since products of this nature have not heretofore been known, the closest art known to Applicant is that shown for bias angle container/applicators in the sister application #1600l filed concurrently with the instant case.